degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Bhandari
Mrs. Bhandari is the mother of Sav and Alli Bhandari, and the wife of Mr. Bhandari. Mrs. Bhandari is a devout Muslim, as is her husband. In previous seasons, Mrs. Bhandari, like Mr. Bhandari, had been shown to want what was best for her children, but she wasn't as strict and over protective about it as her husband was. It wasn't until Alli ran away from home that she and her husband were able to change their ways. She is now a more understanding mother and acts as a support system towards her children. Mrs. Bhandari is portrayed by Mishu Vellani. Character History Season 8 Mrs. Bhandari first appears in Causing a Commotion, where she is seen at dinner with her family and her son's then-girlfriend, Anya. She informs Anya that in the future, Sav will not be with her; he will instead be with someone more like him. Sav gets upset, and is appalled that his mother would say this because she allowed Anya to come to dinner, but Mrs. Bhandari simply states that it's important for Anya to hear the truth. Anya mentions that she has no problem becoming a Muslim, but Mrs. Bhandari says that it's up to their children to maintain their roots, and the only way to do that is by having an Indian spouse. Mrs. Bhandari's blunt honesty upsets Anya, causing her to leave the Bhandari home in the middle of the family dinner. In Heart of Glass, right before Alli decides to go to sleep, Mrs. Bhandari comes in to check on her. She asks if Clare is okay, and Alli simply replies that Clare has the stomach flu. Alli proceeds to go to bed, but Mrs. Bhandari stops her, and gives her a hug. She wishes her a goodnight sleep, and walks out of the room. Season 9 In Why Can't This Be Love? (1), Mrs. Bhandari comes home with groceries. After she settles down, she asks Sav what the balloons are about, and he replies that they are for Spring Formal. She then reminds him that he is going with Peter and Danny, and that it's good that they aren't obsessed over girls. Later on, Mrs. Bhandari tells Sav and Alli that she just got off the phone with the Hassans, and that they will be in town a week earlier than they planned and that they will be arriving the following day. Sav tells his Mom that the following day is Spring Formal, and Mrs. Bhandari replies that he should take Farrah to his Formal as his date, and that it'd be a great way to know his possible future wife. Mrs. Bhandari is later seen at the family dinner with the Hassans. Season 10 In What a Girl Wants (1), Mrs. Bhandari asks Sav how his first day of school was. Mrs. Bhandari then suggests that Sav should run for president, but Sav replies that Holly J. is going to be the next president instead. She then mentions that Sav himself said that Holly J. has no competition, and she comments that it hardly sounds like a democracy. Sav says Holly J. has the support of the whole student body, but Mrs. Bhandari still pushes him to go for it because it would look good on college applications. Sav then contemplates the idea of running for student council president. In What a Girl Wants (2), Sav comes home and tells his mother that he has news, but Mrs. Bhandari shares hers first and says that his cousin has agreed to print posters for Sav's campaign. Sav tells his mother to stop, and admits to her that he no longer has the desire to run for student council president anymore because he has too much on his plate his senior year. Mrs. Bhandari tries to protest, but Sav cuts her off and tells her that she and his father can't force him to run for the position. Mrs. Bhandari agrees, but mentions that sometimes she thinks that they have made his life too comfortable. In Breakaway (2), Mrs. Bhandari returns home and nearly walks in on Sav and Anya making out on the couch. She sees Anya, and asks Sav why she's at their house. Sav lies and says that Anya needed his French notes and they came to his house to get them. Anya refutes his statement, and says that they were making out instead. Sav gets upset, but Anya tells him that she can't lie about their relationship anymore. However, Anya reassures Mrs. Bhandari that it will never happen again and walks out of the house, leaving Sav and Mrs. Bhandari alone. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2), Mrs. Bhandari is first seen playing solitaire. Sav goes to her and asks what she's doing, and she replies, "What does it look like?". Sav then says he knows she's playing solitaire, but specifically what kind of solitaire she's playing. Unbeknownst to Mrs. Bhandari, Sav has stolen the car keys from her bag and put it in his jacket pocket while he is having a conversation with her. Mrs. Bhandari, still oblivious, then says that if Sav is trying to sweet-talk her into going to the concert, then he will have to ask his father instead. Mr. Bhandari then comes into the room, and that's when Sav offers the couple two Bollywood Show tickets as "an apology". Mr. Bhandari does not want to accept, but Mrs. Bhandari assures him that Sav is being sincere and that he is truly sorry. Mr. Bhandari then accepts the tickets and walks out of the room, and Mrs. Bhandari thanks Sav for the kind gesture, and that at the end of the day, they do trust him. Later on, Mrs. Bhandari is seen in the living room with her husband and son, after picking Sav up from the Police Station because he was speeding. In Don't Let Me Get Me (2), Mrs. Bhandari is seen entering the halls of Degrassi with her husband. She and Mr. Bhandari had been called to the school because Alli had gotten into a fight with Bianca. When Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari enter Mr. Simpson's office, Mr. Simpson inform them about Alli and Bianca's history, and he even mentions the incident at Vegas Night with her boyfriend at the time, Drew. Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari are shocked at the news, and when Mr. Simpson mentions Alli's file, Mr. Bhandari requests to view it. As Mrs. Bhandari and her husband go through Alli's file, they are shocked at what they discover. Mrs. Bhandari, deeply hurt, then tells Alli that they're going home. Before they depart, however, she tells Mr. Simpson that she is sorry Alli has caused so much trouble. Later on, Mrs. Bhandari gets out Alli's journal and tells her to open it, and that if she doesn't, she will open it herself. Alli then decides to tell her what it says: She had a boyfriend whom she had sex with, and she thought she had caught an STI but she hadn't. Mrs. Bhandari is not only shocked to learn that Alli had sex, but that she had sex with another boy who wasn't Drew. Mrs. Bhandari then says that she doesn't know her own daughter and she walks away. Not too long after, Alli sees Mrs. Bhandari talking to her husband, crying. The next day, Alli sits down and talks to her parents, and she offers the idea of her going to an all girls' school. Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari ultimately agree with her decision. In The Way We Get By (1), Alli has Malika Ahmadi over for dinner, and Alli and Malika compliment Mrs. Bhandari on her cooking. Malika is the daughter of a family friend, and Alli suggests that Malika spend the night, to which Mrs. Bhandari agrees. In The Way We Get By (2), Malika is smoking a cigarette at school, but she hands it to Alli when she notices Mrs. Bhandari approaching. Mrs. Bhandari sees Alli holding the cigarette and accuses her of smoking. Alli tries telling her mother that the cigarette was Malika's, but she doesn't believe and isn't convinced that Alli has changed at all. Alli reaffirms that the cigarettes wasn't hers, but her mother doesn't believe her. In Jesus, Etc. (1), she tells Alli that once she has cleared the table, she has to do her homework. Her and her husband leave to go to a play. In Jesus, Etc. (2), she disapproves that Alli is sleeping in while she is suspended, but discovers that Alli is gone and has not slept at home the previous night. Mrs. Bhandari later calls the police and reports that Alli is missing. Sav is convinced that Alli is just acting out because she is a drama queen, but Mrs. Bhandari has Sav hack Alli's computer to try and find out where she is. Sav and his mother successfully hack the computer and read Alli's e-Journal, which reveals that she has run away because she thinks her family will be better off without her. Alli's been missing long enough that the police are now involved. The police officer on the case comes by the house. She has surveillance footage from a coffee shop near Alli's new school. The tape shows Alli getting in a car with someone, but no one can make out the license plate or who is behind the wheel. In Hide and Seek (1), the Bhandaris are frustrated and worried that Alli is still missing, and the police aren't doing anything other than telling them to check local shelters. They are confused about where she would go, and why she would run away. Mrs. Bhandari begins to cry and Sav hugs her, before she leaves to do laundry. In Hide and Seek (2), Sav tells his parents that Alli is safe, but Mr. Bhandari is upset that Sav didn't bring her home. Sav tells his parents that the reason she may have left in the first place is because whatever he or Alli do is never good enough for them. Mrs. Bhandari states that they has ever right to be angry, but Sav confesses to them that their anger is suffocating and that Alli is afraid to come home. Sav reveals Alli is scared of being herself and the punishment her father would give her, no matter what. Sav finishes, saying if they keep it up, that even if Alli came home again, then she would just run away again. Alli returns home and the family have a talk. They all realize that they don't talk to each other or open up anymore and decide it's time for a clean slate. They decide to start seeing a therapist and take a group photo together. In Drop the World (1), Holly J. meets Sav outside and wants to talk, but is interrupted when Mrs. Bhandari pulls up at the school. Sav introduces Holly J. as his friend, but she corrects him and says that they're dating. Both Sav and his mother are upset. At The Dot, Sav admits to Holly J. that his parents actually approve of the relationship. Holly J., guilty, confesses to Sav that she told his mom on purpose so he'd break up with her. Holly J. breaks up with him, and Sav is upset by this. Season 11 In Mr. Brightside (1), Alli invites Dave over, after prepping him with things that will make her family like him. Dave and the Bhandaris bond over Dave's (false) love of cricket. Dave is unhappy and leaves. In Mr. Brightside (2), Alli tells her parents that Dave is her boyfriend, and they are okay with him coming over again. Dave dresses and behaves normally, and they all play cards together. Because Dave got along so well with Alli's family,that means they can spend a lot of time together over the summer. Season 12 In Say It Ain't So (1), Alli tells her mom that she has been offered to join MIT, and Mrs. Bhandari is so excited she goes to call family. Later Alli is in her room with the pregnancy test in her hand when Mrs. Bhandari walks in. Alli tells her that she walked in and found it, suggesting it was Jenna Middleton's. Later when Jenna gets home, Mrs. Bhandari yells at Jenna, calling her a "floozy" and that she had to be home by 9 every night from now on. She then throws the pregnancy test away. I n Say It Ain't So (2), Mrs. Bhandari gives her a daughter a new sari to wear to her party for her acceptance at MIT. Later, before Alli's party, her mother tells Alli that she has gotten both the beauty and brains in the family. She notices her daughter is upset, and tells Alli that she is a strong, young woman. Mrs. Bhandari recalls that she wore the sari that Alli was wearing to her engagement party, and confides to Alli that she was once good at Chemistry, though she never got the chance to use her knowledge. She tells Alli she can change the world, and says she'll be proud of her no matter what path in life she chooses. When Alli announces she is going to MIT at the party, her mother is thrilled for her. In Closer to Free (1), Jenna is on the computer, looking up Becky's Facerange, while talking to Alli. Mrs. Bhandari walks by and reminds them about school, adding a side comment to Jenna about still not being dressed. Jenna comments that Mrs. Bhandari hates her, and Alli apologizes to Jenna. In Closer to Free (2), Jenna tells Mrs. Bhandari not to set a place for her at dinner since she is going out. Mrs. Bhandari tells her not miss curfew, and Jenna says she is meeting some friends, to which Mrs. Bhandari asks if it a party. Alli reveals that Jenna is going to get baptized, and Jenna says that it no big dig. Mrs. Bhandari tells her that it is a big deal, asking what inspired her devotion. Jenna confesses that she doesn't feel like she knows where she is going, and she wants to know what God's plan for her is. Jenna says her explanation sounded stupid, but Mrs. Bhandari says that it was beautiful and that Allah helped her get through many days. She tells Jenna that she is proud of her and hopes her commitment can help her. Jenna asks, "Because I'm lost?", but Mrs. Bhandari replies, "Because you are trying to get found." In I Want It That Way (1), she is seen with her husband telling Alli they got her a surprise, which was a car. Season 13 In The World I Know, she hands Alli her school supplies, and comments that she can't believe that Alli is turning 18. She greets Leo Lauzon, and takes the coffee he brings for her. Later, Mrs. and Mr. Bhandari threw Alli a birthday party, but when Alli comes in, after being beat up by Leo, they are concerned about what happened to her. Alli claims she was mugged, and Mr. Bhandari says they need to call the police, to find the person who did this to her. In Better Man, she and Mr. Bhandari are sitting with Alli as she makes her statement to the police. After making her statement, Alli asks her mother if she can go lie down, to which Mrs. Bhandari complies. Later, Alli tells her family that she was not mugged and Leo was the one who hurt her. Mrs. Bhandari asks how this could happen, but Alli confesses that she thought could fix him. She asks her mother for a hug, and Alli tells her that she is embarrassed, to which Mrs. Bhandari reassures her that this is not her fault. Mr. Bhandari tells Alli that even though they don't understand, they still love her. Appearances Quotes *"You have a disciplinary record the size of a phonebook. You don't get privacy." *"I never miss an episode of CSI, NCIS, and The Mentalist!" *"He's your friend-boy." *"It's your choice, Allia, it's your life. If you do something else entirely or stay at home with a family like I did, I'll still be so proud of you, but you can't blame a mother for wanting her daughter to have every opportunity." Trivia *She and her husband are fans of Bollywood films, as is former Degrassi student Marco Del Rossi. *Her first name was never revealed. *Although Mishu Vellani was credited at the beginning of Power to the People, she did not make an appearance. She may have appeared in a deleted scene. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Female Characters Category:Parents Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Recurring Characters